The Scholar
by ChrysosAurum
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE HEALER. CIVIL WAR AU. "I am telling you that there was another involved with your invasion. A being most foul who is still sitting and stewing over the embarrassing defeat he was dealt at your hands and the loss of his prized possession. He will come for it." Part 3 in my Loki/OFC series, Alva Inkerion continues her search. Not a Mary Sue, please read and review!
1. Home

AN- Hi guys!

This is Chapter 1 of PART 3 of my Alva Inkerion Series.

Part 1; The Lover is Loki/OFC smut, with some backstory. Part 2; The Healer is and Age of Ultron AU where the avengers meet Alva (my OFC). Part 3; The Scholar will cover the timelines of Civil War and Dr. Strange.

Next Chapter should be up in the next few days, I hope you like it, please read and review

\- x -

Overall, Alva Inkerion found life at the Avengers compound to be enjoyable. She had been here for nearly a year now, living and working amongst this band of heroes and found them to be good companionship. The Captain, though he had been cool with her when she first joined the group in their fight against Ultron, had warmed up considerably. She found he reminded her of Thor more often than not, though without the exuberant overstatement of everything that was characteristic for the thunder god.

The Captains friend, Sam Wilson was a cheery fellow, seeming to take everyone and everything in his stride. Natasha Romanov on the other hand had been much colder in her approach to Alva, but the elf suspected this was because of Bruce Banner's absence, as she had been standoffish with everyone in the early weeks. Over the last few months she had warmed considerably however. The Colonel Rhodes was strictly professional around Alva, treating her as a foreign dignitary, which in hindsight it was true that she was.

The young Maximoff twins were friendly enough once they had gotten past their initial distrust of the Americans. Wanda was extremely grateful to Alva for saving Pietro's life when he had been wounded protecting Barton and a young child. The girl had been greatly pleased when the Captain suggested the Ljósálfar help to train the young mage. Alva found her to be an engaging student, who would one day soon far exceed her own skill.

In the early lessons she had given Wanda, all of the others had been present. Alva was unsure whether this was out of curiosity – she suspected this motive most strongly on the Man of Iron's part, who had come all the way to the compound for the lesson – or wariness about magic.

She had explained about the differences between Eidr and Seidr to them all, thinking back to a long ago discussion with Loki to fuel her lecture.

 _The gods eyes where bright with enthusiasm as he explained. "So Eidr is the natural force of all life. It flows through everything and everyone; from the tree by the window, to the bird sitting in its branches, to you and I. It seeps from the flow of the world tree where it resides most strongly into a being at its moment of conception, and stays almost intact until its death, when it returns to Yggdrasil."_

" _Eir explained that it is the cosmic flow, it travels from being to being with every breath of air or bite of food." Alva replied. "I suppose it always remains in balance?" she asked Loki curiously._

" _Yes!" he replied, pleased that she had got the point he was trying to make. "It is so in balance that the populations of most realms remain ever constant. Those that house beings of long-life like you or I, have numbers that remain nearly exactly the same for millennia at a time. As one being dies, another is born. The Midgardians struggle with rising population because there world is so saturated with Eidr, as there is nothing to keep it at a controlled level."_

 _Alva frowned, confused again. "But I thought you'd said it remains constant?"_

 _Loki pulled out a book, showing her a complex representation of the conversion of Eidr into Seidr for magical use. "We harness the Eidr when we do workings of magic. Seidr is the synthetic version of Eidr, what we must convert it to for workings of magic, and so the Eidr in realms that have magic users cannot move beyond a certain level, which controls the population for us."_

" _I see." Alva smiled. And she did. Loki had such a way of explaining things, she couldn't help but think he would make a marvellous teacher one day. "I suppose the source of the Eidr does not affect the balance?" she asked. "Some magic users, like the Ljósálfar draw Seidr from ourselves, and others like the giants draw it from the elements, and Asgardians draw it from Yggdrasil's branches themselves. I suppose it doesn't make a difference if it's all in balance." She pondered._

 _Loki smiled. "Almost. Asgardian magic users draw the excess magic from Yggdrasil into themselves to work magic, to draw from the tree itself would probably kill the user. That much uncontained Eidr would be too much for any one being to contain. It burns me if I misstep when walking the branches between the secret paths." He explained._

 _Alva looked at Loki, a sly smile on her face. "Will you teach me how to walk the secret paths?" she asked._

" _Darling, if I taught you that you'd never come back to me."_

He had eventually taught her how to walk the paths, though it had taken her a further two centuries to persuade him to.

Alva had explained as best she could to the avengers, and Wanda had seemed to grasp it.

"So my magic is like that of a giant, it is fuelled from the elements?" Wanda asked.

"Not quite," Alva replied, "I believe you draw Eidr from the excess emotions of yourself and others around you. hat is why your magic become more volatile – and also more powerful – when you are in a more dangerous situation."

The others looked more than a little confused, though Tony had been tapping away on a tablet taking notes and muttering to himself about unravelling the secrets of magic.

Over the course of her stay on Midgard Alva had continued in her task to discover the whereabouts for the other infinity gems. Before she sensed the mind stone being awakened on Earth and came to help Thor to secure it, she had been looking into a few other leads on the location of the time stone. A scroll she had acquired from the Vanir library had led her to believe it had been left on Midgard several thousands of years before the war with the Jotun.

Every week Alva left the compound to search another area of the vast lands of Earth to scan for magical residue left behind by use of the stone. The residue could be detected for thousands of years after the use, so once she found a trail it should lead her too the stones location.

Before Thor had left to look into the appearance of so many Infinity Stones over the course of a few short years, he and Alva had sat down with Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov and Steve Rogers to explain as much as they could about the threat the gems may pose.

" _So these stones are dangerous?" Steve asked._

" _Inherently so." Alva replied. "Each has the potential power to wipe out all of Yggdrasil if harnessed correctly. They each cover one of the six singularities. Space, Time, Soul, Mind, Power and Reality. They give the wielder complete control over that area. But to wield any one of them is to be ruled in turn. The stones are almost – conscious. They are aware, they crave certain things. Their motives cannot be trusted."_

 _Tony looked interested, but Romanov jumped in before he could start a discussion. "Why is this relevant of us?" she asked. "I understand the warning to stay away from them, but after New York and now Sokovia, I doubt any of us planning on looking for more."_

 _Alva dipped her head in agreement. "It is relevant because of where that sceptre came from." She stated._

 _Steve clarified. "Loki's sceptre? I thought he… made it or something?"_

" _My brother was skilled at crafting weapons, his dagger's and such, but the sceptre is a working beyond his stills."_

" _That is not the salient point, Thor." Alva commented. "Loki disappeared for nearly a year in a void of space, a trip that should have killed him. He returned with an army, and the mind stone. Crafted into a sceptre to contain the stones power, to allow one to wield it, but also a deadly weapon."_

" _So where did he get it then?" Tony asked, getting straight to the point._

" _That stone was last said to be held by a being of your worst nightmares. An abomination that once succeeded in making himself immortal and then went completely mad. A being who would not gift someone an army and his crowning jewel so they might do whatever they wished with it. Gifts like that come at a high price, and with a tight leash."_

 _Natasha spoke up, looking sceptical. "You want us to believe Loki was being controlled too? I don't think that's going to be believed by any of us" she stated coldly._

 _Alva felt a surge of anger. She leant forward, wings mantling up behind her in a threat, a growl crossing her lips as she lost control of her emotions. "I do not want to make you believe anything. You think this is some weak display of sentiment over Loki? You are wrong, mortal. I of all beings know exactly what Loki is capable of! Others have underestimated him, and see where it lead them! I have never doubted his ability to cause as much chaos as possible. That is not the point!"_

 _She leant back, trying to calm herself. The humans looked startled at her outburst._

" _I am telling you that there was another involved with your invasion. A being most foul who is still sitting and stewing over the embarrassing defeat he was dealt at your hands and the loss of his prized possession. He will come for it. This day, the next, perhaps a century, but he will come. For the sake of all the realms and all life, my task is to ensure that he does not find more than one stone on this planet when he does."_

 _Steve tried to bring the conversation back. "So can you tell us more about this guy?"_

 _Alva sighed, her wings settling back into a more relaxed hold. "I cannot speak his name for risk of drawing his attention, but I can give you books on his history, as long as you promise not to speak it either." The captain nodded._

" _In regards to Loki, I will not dismiss his actions against you, which were despicable, I can only wonder at what he hoped to achieve. I was not trained at birth in strategy, nor raised in a realm of war and conquering, but I can think of two or three better invasion plans than the one he chose. Perhaps he was foolishly overconfident but I doubt it. Whatever his plan in coming to your realm I doubt very much I was to conquer it."_

" _That was the plan…" muttered Tony to himself._

" _What?" Steve asked, confused._

 _Tony turned to him. "I told him he didn't have a chance that there was 'no version of this where you come out on top' and he said 'that was the plan'."_

" _You think he was trying to fail?" Natasha asked, looking as though she thought it unlikely._

" _I'm not sure," Tony replied. "I'll look into it."_

 _Alva cleared her throat, looking at Natasha. "I apologise for my outburst, it was in poor taste. I want to be clear that I do not give any allowance for Loki's actions. The Scholars of Nornheim work for the good of all life, and I do not condone mass killing. I want there to be another reason for Loki's behaviour, as I am sure Thor does. I want to find out that the man I knew for centuries was not entirely based on a lie, but I do not hold out much hope."_

 _Natasha nodded slowly. "I can understand false hope." She said quietly._

From then on Natasha had never once questioned her motives the few times Loki's name came up in conversation. Alva found that the mortals were surprisingly accepting of the fact she and Loki had been lovers. There was the usual shock when Rhodes and Wilson found out, but neither had seemed to think it particularly important that she was the 'ex' (as they called it) of one of their now dead past-villain's.

Perhaps the most bizarre occurrence during her time living amongst the avengers was when the one year after the Sokovia attack came around. They had watched, bemused, as Alva prepared a great meal for to celebrate the dead – an Asgardian custom she had adopted after several centuries living in the realm – and then proceeded to pluck out 37 of the short tertiary feathers at her back and wrap them together in a lock of her red-brown hair. She then conjured green flames in the palm of her hand to burn this bundle, before using the black ash to daub a rune on her forehead.

"Are you, err, gonna explain that?" Sam Wilson asked, looking bewildered as she indicated they may start eating.

"I killed 37 of Ultron's puppets. You may not see them as 'living' but they did contain Eidr, and so I took 37 lives. I must cleanse my soul of that mar by sacrificing 37 feathers to the True Norns." Alva explained.

Sam looked no less confused. Steve nodded. "I think I remember hearing about an old tradition where soldiers used to cut out a lock of hair for every man they killed. Said that by acknowledging it, it wouldn't fester and make them crave killing others." He said.

"Why your feathers?" Pietro asked, staring almost longingly at the great red wings that stretched out from the Ljósálfar's shoulders.

Alva flexed her wings in response to the attention. "The wings of the light elves are sacred." She explained. "To lose a feather has great meaning. We may gift one for those we care for; family and friends. It is a tradition for lovers trusted enough to touch our wings to steal themselves one or two." _Or six or seven, if you where the god of mischief,_ she thought with a smile.

She continued "To give one in sacrifice makes it meaningful, it shows we admit that taking another's life is inherently wrong even if necessary. It is a mark of the scars it will leave upon our soul. For new feathers will replace the ones taken, but they never grow back in the same places. You can see where feathers have been taken.

"Those who kill to often will leave huge patches of their wings featherless, for if the feathers are not sacrificed willingly, our own Eidr takes recompense and we will lose the feathers, but they will never grow back. Some are called 'the flightless' for obvious reasons and are seen as outcasts until they repent, and the feathers grow back."

"My research has shown that many of the practices of the Ljósálfar you have mentioned seem to work along similar principles to Buddhism." Vision stated. He was sitting with the team while they ate, even though he did not. "It is interesting to see how culturally different the people of Álfheim are from those of Earth." Alva smiled at him. She found Vision to be intriguing.

If she had known how soon things at the compound would turn sour she would have savoured this last meal. It was the last time that all the team, Tony included, gathered together before the events that would crack them in two.

\- x -

Please leave a review, let me know what you thought; they inspire me to write faster!

Also, check out my other story The Enlightening of Thor Odinson, which is Loki/Sigyn and features norse mythology references, adorable Uncle Thor and Odin being a dick.

Thanks for taking the time to read, I hope you enjoyed it C.A. xx


	2. Oaths

**AN- Here is chapter 2, of 3. I was going to keep this too a two-hour but it got away from me :)**

 **Be aware, the rating has changed to M as there is a flashback scene, which is smut. It's quite mild, but even so it's all in italics and not massively plot crucial so you can skip it if you want. It has Loki though :)**

 **Hope you enjoy this. I'm trying to keep it very neutral in terms of civil war, though my views are slightly different, I have to take into account that this is Alva's view. Happy reading :)**

-x-

When the call came, she knew instantly something was very wrong. Elfish intuition could be like that sometimes, and idea or thought would drift across her mind and she would know it was true.

Alva was half way to Kamar-Taj; she'd been following up on a lead about a group of Midgardian sorcerers who had been secreted here for centuries. She froze at the sound of the annoying ringtone Stark had set for her which she had yet to bother finding out how to change.

She answered. "Alva," it was Steve. "We need you in Lagos now." Without waiting for a reason, Alva stretched out her senses and found one of the thin rings that made up the trunk of Yggdrasil, where Midgard resided within the cosmic flow of Eidr. She stepped onto it, and walked the short distance to where her comrades were, appearing to step out of thin air into a scene of carnage.

The captain stood next to a half destroyed building, the wreckage of some kind of explosion having taken out several floors above him. Without asking for clarification, she ran forwards and leapt into the air, great wings flaring behind her. In two strong beats she was of a height with the damage, and threw herself into the gaping hole in the wall, rolling over and landing in a crouch.

The scene that met her eyes was horrific. Brick dust mixed with the bright red of blood on several bodies. Two in this room were already dead, so she moved to the third, a young woman who had a steel bar through her leg. Alva ripped it out, healing the damage as fast as she could and once the girl was stable she moved on. The injuries blurred together as she moved through the rooms on this floor. So many were beyond her help.

Alva could sense the residual Seidr. Whatever had detonated to cause this had been lifted here by magic. The Ljosalfar could sense Wanda's Seidr permeating the building. She did not doubt that the move had been accidental, but beyond the horror of such loss of life, the elf could sense that this would cause them unspeakable trouble. Poor Wanda would be inconsolable. This was the third incident where her magic had reacted in a way she hadn't intended.

This was by far the worst outcome, however.

When the recovery crews had arrived and spent hours taking people from the half destroyed building, Alva joined her fellow avengers. Steve looked stony-faced, as though he was trying to keep the horror from his face. Natasha was wearing her usual mask. Sam looked openly troubled and Wanda was grief-stricken.

Getting Wanda out of the country had been harder than they'd imagined. The law enforcement surrounding the building who had been coordinating the search for bodies had seemed unsure how to proceed once the last wounded human had been loaded into an ambulance. There was a low hum of conversation amongst them, but several considering glances had been sent in the scarlet witch's direction. The camera crews and news reporters had also been gesturing in the direction of the group of Avengers. The American heroes had had to move quickly to get her out of the area and onto their Quinjet. The flight back had been quiet.

It was days later now and Alva could feel the tension in the Avengers compound. Wanda had spent most of the intervening time locked away in her room, speaking only with Vision, Steve Rogers and her brother, and on one occasion, Alva. The elf had visited her on the second day, as a teacher. Although the young witch had surpassed her teacher in the magical arts, she had continued to advise her student.

The Ljósálfar had tried to coach her student in the ethics of Seidrcraft as much as in the magic itself. It was important to instill an understanding of when and when not to use Seidr, for it was easy for young users to become dependent, and not fully appreciate the consequences. Wanda had already been showing some signs of this attitude. Alva had found that the Sokovian often found frivolous uses for her talent, and did not take the time to think through the consequences of its use.

It was this that she spoke to the girl about. The healer tried to express that although Wanda had not intended to cause the damage she had – to both property and human life – it was important to appreciate that she had caused that damage. There were many other ways she could have tried to deal with the situation if she was more versatile with her Seidrcraft. She could have simply shielded those in the vicinity, or shielded the weapon itself.

Alva was sure her words had fallen on deaf ears however. Wanda had seemed to become less interested in her teachers lessons in recent months and more inclined to simply let her magic follow her instincts as she had previously. It lead to a sense of indestructability in the girl; the Seidr came easily to her and so she did not appreciate its worth. The Ljósálfar had hoped that the shock and horror of what she had done would at least curb this, but she was unsure whether it had.

The Captain had said several times amongst the others that Wanda was not at all at fault, and that the way the press was vilifying the girl was unacceptable. Alva agreed that Wanda was not quite the loose cannon they implied, but thought that encouraging the witch to ignore any wrongdoing was foolish at best. By the look the Colonel Rhodes and she had shared, she was not alone in her opinion.

"Mr. Stark has arrived in the compound. He is requesting that everyone join him in the common room." F.R.I.D.A.Y's accented voice announced into Alva's quarters. The elf stood from where she had been seated at her desk, once again studying the text that had directed her to Kamar-Taj. Although anxious to return, it had seemed best to stay at the base while tensions were so high.

The elf was still certain that there was an infinity stone somewhere close to the area. The resonance of the stones was familiar after spending so much time around Vision, and Alva had felt it all around the small settlement. She intended to return the next day, making her presence known and allowing the magic users in the area to approach her if they would.

When she entered the common area she found Sam, Natasha, Pietro and Rhodey seated with Tony slouched over in the corner. At the front of the room was an older looking man, grey of hair and stern of feature, Alva knew immediately he was someone to watch. Vision entered behind her with the captain and Wanda following closely.

Even as the others entered however, the newcomer's gaze did not stray from Alva, watching her as settled herself on the part of the couch without a back, allowing her wings to stretch out behind her. The man seemed intent on her wings for a long moment, before looking away to meet the captains eyes. The elf had recognized the look in his eyes however. It had been greed.

The speech that followed was no silver-laced spinning of facts to tempt them into a certain course of action. It was blunt and laden with threats. Loki would have been appalled. Alva was no less so. She understood the reasoning in this 'General Ross's' words – it was easy to see how the Man of Iron, so desperate to make peace with his personal sense of guilt, was in agreement. Alva herself would have been in agreement herself, if it were not for the fact that she was no citizen of this planet.

Alva was a scholar of Nornheim. It was no small thing. The scholars were an order independent of any one realm. When she had taken her oaths to the True Norn they superseded her oaths as a Healer of Asgard. Just as her healers oaths had overruled her ties to Álfheim. Until her task was complete she was tied to it. She could no more sign these accords than she could cut off her wings.

"Tell me Captain, do you know where Thor and Banner are now?" Ross asked rhetorically, "If I misplaced a couple thirty megaton nukes, you can bet there'd be consequences." The general turned to face her, looking hostile. "And her. You're letting an illegal alien being live on U.S. soil, and given her past history as an insane terrorists 'wench'…"

Alva felt the avengers turning to the man in consternation, but it barely registered. The Ljósálfar felt her wings bristle up behind her, a visceral thrill of fierce rage thrumming through her. For one moment she almost wanted to launch herself at this man, not for saying such things about her – but for the insult to Loki.

The shock of her own reaction snapped her out of it. She blinked, looking down. That had never happened before. Elves were at their hearts very emotional beings; they insulated themselves and kept a cold detachment to the world around them to control emotional responses like this one. For such a strong reaction to break her control was unheard of.

Forcibly calming herself, Alva leaned back again attempting to appear relaxed. The general had taken a step back at her reaction, as though suddenly wary. Her fellow avengers had also seemed slightly surprised, though more interested that fearful. The elf allowed a slow grin to cross her face, before speaking.

"I was sleeping with Loki because of his skills in bed, General, not in an agreement to assist him in posthumous world domination a few centuries later." There was a snort of laugher from someone – it had sounded like Sam – and across from her Alva could see Tony stifling a grin. She frowned slightly when she realized this was the first of his usual playful attitude she had seen today.

Ross tried to get control of the meeting back, looking displeased with her cheek. "The point still stands, you have no right to live freely on this planet without us having some assurance of your loyalties." He gestured at the accords.

Alva nodded in agreement. "Very well. The accords will be ratified in two weeks, and so I shall remain on this realm no longer than that." Ross looked stunned. He made to interrupt, but she continued. "My task on your world is nearly complete, and I would be made an oath breaker if I were to sign your accords. I cannot sign them, any more than Thor could if he were here. Helping Midgard as a freelance defender is one thing, but we are both beholden to other realms first. Interestingly, Loki is the only otherworldly being you have yet met who could sign your pretty pages.

"The way forward is clear. I will make a public statement to reassure the citizens of your world that I shall cease to reside here the day before the U.N. meet. I will not swear to never return, but I will be clear that I'll no longer live on Midgard and only return in the direst of circumstances." Alva stood, wishing to take no part in this discussion.

"You'll really leave?" Pietro asked as she started to walk out of the room. She turned to face the young enhanced who's life she had saved. The elf was not unaware of the attraction he had for her; it was not returned however. She smiled sadly.

"Aye, youngling." He flinched at the term. She sighed, stepping closer to his seat. "I am not for you, sweetling." Alva told him gently, but firmly. Pietro glanced down, nodding once. The elf turned away, leaving the humans to their discussion.

That night, Alva dreamt of Loki. It was of a night perhaps a decade since they had first lain together, and Alva had been studying away in Vanaheim for a year. The two had not seen each other in just as long; when the court of the Allfather came for a Royal visit to Queen Freyja. Thor had demanded a hunt the second morning, inviting Alva to join the Warriors Three, Sif, he and his brother and several Vanir nobility of a similar age .

 _After a day of tracking a herd of Bilgesnipe the band of warriors had decided to make camp and carry on the next day. The Vanir warriors found a well-used clearing in the forest that they had been lead to and started making camp. The group drank and sang and made merry into the late hours of the night, bonding quickly with the use of ale and freedom from overbearing parents._

 _In the early hours of the morning the fire had burnt so low it was little more that smoldering logs and the supply of wood had dwindled to nothing. Feeling the eyes of Caelen – a Vanir noble who had seemed inordinately interested in her during her whole stay – upon her, Alva announced she was go for a walk and collect some more firewood. She felt more than heard Loki muttering that he would go with her._

 _The woodland around their clearing was silent – Volstagg's off-key singing had scared away any living creature – which made Loki's careful, purposeful footfalls behind her all the louder to her sensitive ears. The god of mischief did not make to catch up with her, nor did she slow down for him. The elf knew she was being hunted, but allowed Loki is fun._

 _They had shared barely a word on the hunt or in the day before yet there was a clear tension between them. Alva wanted him desperately and she was certain the feeling was reciprocated. In time, she came to a brook, stopping to crouch at the water's edge and wash her face. The cool water took some of the heat from her skin, but it did not last long._

 _The Ljósálfar straitened when she heard Loki come to a stop behind her, turning to face him. There was an intensity in his face that matched her own. He backed her into a thick tree at the edge of the water, bracketing her in with his arms on either side of her head._

 _"Alva," was all he said, before he leant into kiss her fiercely. The elf found herself pushed roughly against the trunk behind her as his hands threaded into her loose red-gold curls to pull her closer. She reached up to grip the back of his neck, nails digging into his skin as he tugged at her hair to direct the kiss._

 _The healer moaned loudly, hands running down his chest to search desperately for the openings to his light leather armor. Loki ignored the fastenings to her corset, instead running two fingers down the seam and splitting it far enough to free her breasts. Without hesitation he latched onto a nipple with his teeth and bit down harshly._

 _Alva let out a gasp, nails scratching down the skin at his spine that she had uncovered. She hiked a leg over his hip, pressing her core hard into his erection which was unmistakable. "Missed you too," she gasped out with a laugh as he latched onto her other breast, flicking her with his clever tongue. As though he had read her mind he sank down, kissing a trail along her stomach and ripping her breeches open to get to her mound._

 _The elf's head smacked back into the tree behind her as he wasted no time in wrapping his lips around her clit and sucking hard. She cried out, throwing a leg over his shoulder threading her right hand into his black locks and clenching hard. His quicksilver tongue laved at her slit, slipping into her and then up and over her clit. He was groaning – clearly enjoying himself – as he worked at her with all the enthusiasm of a starving man at a banquet._

 _The loud, crude slurping noises that intermingled with her own sharp cries and his deep moans that reverberated through her skin and sent all her nerves tingling were loud in the darkness, the sheer carnality of this act bringing her close to completion rapidly. Loki must have sensed it, pushing a finger into her as he scraped his teeth across her clit in a familiar move that almost always finished her._

 _She could sense his smugness in the background as her orgasm ripped through her but she hardly cared. Let him be smug, he was astoundingly good at cunnilingus. She panted loudly, fingers still locked tight in his hair and braced on one leg, the other hooked over his shoulder. He let her down gently as she sank to her knees beside him, meeting his lips without pause and tasting herself in his mouth._

 _Loki had a hand shoved hastily into his own breeches, moving steadily. For all that he could be forceful he was always quite gentlemanly. She shoved him away, pulling the leather down over his knees and helping to tug them off._

 _"Alva, what-"_

 _"It's been too long, Loki. I want you in me." She said, pulling him towards her again._

 _"Are you-"he broke off at her dry look, grinning wolfishly in return. "Very well, then." Alva got no warning before he shoved her down on her elbows and knees by a hand between her wings which he used to support himself as he pulling himself up behind her. She grinned into her forearms as he pulled her breeches further down her legs._

 _He guided his member into her with care, but there was still a sharp pinch as he breached her. It had been a year since she'd taken a man and Loki was in no way small. The pain was over quickly however, and Loki rubbed his hand over her spine as he gave her a moment. The elf pushed back against him and he needed no more encouragement._

 _This was no gently love-making. This was pure, carnal, fucking. His hips slammed into her with force, his member piercing her deeply with every strong thrust. Loki was grunting with the effort, sweat rolling down his back his grip on her hip leaving bruises. The hand between her wings had her pinned down, pressing on one of the few vulnerable points of a Ljósálfar's strong spine. The elf was moaning lowly into the flesh of her arm._

 _A particularly rough thrust knocked the air out of her lungs and sent her chest crashing down into the damp earth beneath her. Loki's rhythmic thrusting stuttered as he lost his balance but he pressed her down harder, getting purchase to rock his hips down deeper into her. Alva let out a string of gasping moans at the change of angle with rubbed against all of her most sensitive spots._

 _She stretched am arm out, trying to find anything to grip in her hand to ride out the overwhelming tide of pleasure-pain that was surrounding her. She dug her hand into the dirt when she found nothing, feeling the cool soft mulch slipping between her fingers and imbedding under her nails. The peak came slower this time, rolling over her in an endless tide of thrust-thrust-thrust that built like a crescendo. It hit her with all the force of a hurricane and she shook and moaned in Loki's grip._

 _The prince didn't even falter, fucking her forcefully throughout the aftershocks that rippled through her for minutes. When she at last she came back to herself, shivering and moaning into the ground beneath her, Loki pulled gently out of her, rolling her onto her back. Alva went easily, pliant as a kitten in the face of her earth-shaking climax._

 _Distantly, she was glad he had. Although she normally enjoyed having Loki inside her even after she had finished, she could already feel oversensitivity building within her. The mischief-god was fisting his member rhythmically, obviously close to coming himself. It took a great deal of effort to pull herself up on an elbow, her wings feeling like dead-weight beneath her. She pulled Loki over her by the hip, guiding him to straddle her shoulders so she could take him in her mouth._

 _Alva had heard some Asgardian women talking about how they hated giving head, but she enjoyed it. Loki was bestowing such trust, putting her member so close to her teeth. He was so close that he hardly needed much more that suction and a few flicks with her tongue but she made sure to drag it out enough to cause him to grip at her shoulder in desperation as he released spurts of his seed in her mouth._

 _Loki finished with a long, loud groan of pure satisfaction, falling forward and having to brace himself on a hand behind her head. After a moment recovering he settled back to her side, pulling her up to lock-lips with her once more. Their kiss was openmouthed and messy, their tongues languid and slow against each other as the post-coital daze fell over them. Alva guided Loki down to rest his head on her breasts, as they lay tangled-limbed on the forest floor._

Alva came awake slowly, half trapped in her dream. The grief over Loki tore through her, put she pushed it determinedly aside. She had to complete her task. Then she would have time to grieve.

-x-

 **AN- Hope you enjoyed this!**

 **It would mean the world if you left a review/comment To let me know what you thought of it :)**

 **All the best, C.A. xx**


End file.
